


A War To End All Wars

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Nightmares, Prophetic Visions, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Gellert has a frightening vision of what the world would be like if they didn't interfere with their plans for wizard domination over the muggles.  Will Albus believe Gellert's far-fetched prediction?





	A War To End All Wars

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR.

A/N:  Going for my third viewing of Crimes of Grindelwald tomorrow!   A lot of people have problems with it, but I’m just in my happy bubble, enjoying the movie thanks to all the lovely little hints of Grindeldore sprinkled throughout the film.

.~.

_A War To End All Wars_

.~.

Albus Dumbledore was a frequent visitor to Bathilda Bagshot's home.  Bathilda was not currently at home - she was away conducting research for one of her books, which was rumored to contain information about ancient oracles.  If Bathilda could see Albus, she would most likely be shocked at just how close he was sitting to her great-nephew, Gellert Grindelwald.   
  
Taking advantage of Bathilda’s absence, Albus and Gellert currently took up residence on her screened in front porch, sprawled out on glider couch which squeaked anytime someone shifted.  Gellert sat on the glider, propped up against the green and white striped cushions, his left hand entangled in Albus’s auburn curls.  Albus’ head lay in Gellert’s lap.  On Albus’ chest sat a pristine never been opened hardback first edition signed copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.   The book had been innocently sitting on the end table next to the glider, so naturally Albus couldn’t resist giving in to temptation and diving right in. 

It was the perfect day to get lost in a book.  Aberforth had agreed to watch Ariana all day, so Albus had a rare guilt-free day to spend with Gellert.  Those days often turned into nights, as neither boy wanted to part from each other.  Albus would send an owl home to let Aberforth know he'd be spending the night, even though he knew it would lead to an argument the next day.  Spending the night with Gellert was worth being the recipient of his brother's ire.  Albus blushed when he thought of just how close he and Gellert had become in just a few short weeks. 

Albus had never been one to put much stock in romantic love, finding it to be a poor substitute for academic pursuits and advancing his magical abilities.  Then he met Gellert and had been swept away by a whirlwind romance that still had Albus reeling.  Albus put the book aside and closed his eyes, in heaven as Gellert absentmindedly scratched his scalp.  Sighing, Albus happily sank into this bliss-filled world that he and Gellert had created for themselves.  Then, one nagging thought brought Albus tumbling back to reality.

“Gellert?  Is your aunt coming home anytime soon?”  Albus asked.   _Do I need to move away from you to keep up appearances lest we get caught?_  
  
"Don’t worry, darling,” Gellert smiled down at his lover.  “Bathilda will be gone for at least a week.  I sent her on a wild goose chase.”  
  
"Why’d you do that?" Albus asked, intrigued by how the inner machinations of Gellert’s mind worked.  
  
"Because you kept harping about all the sleeping charms I cast on her,” Gellert muttered, rolling his eyes.  “I figured you'd find this safer."  
  
“Thank you," said Albus, smiling up at Gellert, who stretched and shifted his arms just a tad, making the glider squeak.   “I would never wish harm on your aunt, as she led me to you.”  
  
"You're too soft, Albus," Gellert scolded.  "How are you going to help me rule the muggles if you're concerned about the effects of an excess of sleeping charms?"  
  
Albus sat up and reluctantly moved away from Gellert, to the other side of the glider.  "I didn't want to speak of this tonight, but it seems I must.  Look at me, Gellert."  
  
Albus calmly held Gellert's scintillating gaze.  He could get lost forever in those eyes, but now was not the time.  "Have you ever considered what our plan would mean for the muggles?"  
  
"What are you on about?" Gellert asked, frowning as he regarded his lover.  “You’re overthinking it, Albus.”  
  
"Maybe I am.  But I wondered, perhaps we're being too harsh on them."  Albus braced for the likely scathing remark.  
  
"Too _harsh_?"  Gellert's tone was as sharp as Albus had ever heard. 

Albus shivered at the glacial gaze that Gellert was directing at him, but it couldn’t be helped.

 Gellert launched into an angry tirade.  "What about the muggle boys that attacked your sister and turned her into an obscurial?  What about the incident that landed your father in jail for seeking understandable retribution?  What about, soon after your father was sentenced to Azkaban, your unstable sister accidentally murdered your mother?  Don't you wish revenge on them?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Albus admitted.  "But what befell my family was only one incident, Gellert.  Perhaps not all of the muggles are evil as you led me to believe."  
  
Gellert couldn't believe they were having this conversation instead of doing something productive, like planning their rise to power or making passionate love.  "Do you need a refresher history lesson?” He hissed.  “About how through the centuries the muggles caused wizardkind so much agony and hardship?  Remember the medieval witch and wizard burnings?  The torture devices that our kind were subject to until they confessed their alleged crime?  And later, the Salem witch trials in the states?  The anti-magical sentiment of the 1700s where the muggles thought magic was of their Christian devil?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten," said Albus, his expression dejected. 

"Then the statute of secrecy was implemented and wizardkind had to live separately from the muggles, always hiding who they really were.”  Gellert shook his head in disgust.  “Wizarding children had to suppress their magic in front of muggles.  Albus, I guarantee that Ariana isn't the only obscurial."  
  
Albus's blood ran cold at Gellert’s chilling hypothesis.  "What makes you say that?  I thought obscurials were quite rare."  
  
"What about the steep rise in squibs dying so young, when there's no apparent cause for it?” Gellert countered.  “I'd bet a thousand galleons that more than half of them are obscurials.  Nobody wants to talk about it, lest their child be thrown in St. Mungo's for life."  
  
Albus nervously chewed his lower lip.  "You really think so?"  
  
"I do,” said Gellert.  “Wizarding children's lives are being ruined thanks to the statute of secrecy, which must be repealed.  But that can only happen if we have a plan in place to rule over the muggles."  
  
"Maybe if we just explained to the muggles about magic, educate them that magic is used for good..."  Albus hated the judgmental look in Gellert's eyes but he stood his ground.  This was a point of contention for them.  Albus just wanted this to be resolved so he could enjoy more of Gellert's kisses.  
  
Gellert snorted.  "Albus, listen to yourself.  Educate the muggles? Are you _mad_?  They'd kill a wizard on sight.  We can't reason with them.  Several ambassadors of magic have tried to meet with the muggles over the years, have tried to make peace.  They barely escaped with their lives.  All the muggles know is violence, Albus."  Gellert slammed his fist down on one of the cushions, startling Albus.  "If there's something or someone that they don't understand, they shoot first and ask questions later."  
  
"I know, but taking someone's freedom away is a big deal, Gellert,” Albus insisted.  “It's not something to be taken lightly."  
  
"Believe me, it gives me no pleasure to strip the muggles of their freedom," Gellert proclaimed.  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright, it gives me a little bit of pleasure," Gellert admitted.  "But there truly is no other way.  You must understand this.  If we aren't united on this concept, I don't see how we can move forward with our revolution.  We might even have to…” Gellert swallowed hard, “part ways."  
  
"You don't mean that." A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Albus' stomach as he considered what his life would be like without the other boy, to return to a lonely life after experiencing a great love.  "Please, Gellert."  
  
"I _need_ you with me on this, Albus.”  Gellert’s stare was fierce, his eyes darkly glinting with a hint of the fury he wished to unleash.  “This is vital to our cause."  
  
"Alright, Gellert, I'll come up with something."  Albus wracked his brain for a reason why they absolutely must rule over the muggles.  As much as Albus hated to admit it, Gellert was right.  They couldn't move ahead with their plans until this issue was resolved.  
  
"It needs to have the appearance of benevolence," said Albus.  "We're only ruling over the muggles because they can't regulate themselves - they can't stop themselves from engaging in violent tendencies."  
  
"Go on," Gellert encouraged, a smirk disguised as a smile.  
  
"It is regrettable that we must strip the muggles of their freedoms, but it is for the benefit for all, for the muggles and wizards.  A compromise is being made.  We won't kill the muggles, we'll just rule them for the good of wizardkind.  We have to look at the greater picture, to look to the future for wizardkind."  
  
"That's an excellent argument, Albus," Gellert grinned.  "But we need to make it more concise, more simple and easy to understand."  
  
Albus frowned.  "Hmm.  It's for the good of wizardkind, looking towards our greater vision."  
  
"You've almost got it," said Gellert.  "It's for the muggles' own good, as well as for wizardkind.  Keep going."  
  
"It's for the greater good of all," Albus breathed.  "That's it!"  He cried, excited now.  Finally he had a way to justify their plans regarding the muggles.  
  
"That's our slogan!"  Gellert exclaimed, a wild look forming on his fair face.   "It's perfect.  I knew you could do it, Albus.  You're the one that has a way with words, not me."  
  
Albus rested his forehead against Gellert’s.  "I couldn't have done it without your help.  Alright, Gellert.  I’m with you."  

Gellert pulled away to place a gentle kiss on Albus’ forehead.  "Let's toast to it."  Showing off his wandless magic, Gellert called two crystal glasses to him and poured them both a few swallows worth of firewhisky.  He handed a glass to Albus.  "To the greater good."  
  
"The greater good," Albus echoed, their glasses meeting in a ‘clink’.  "And to us."

Gellert gave Albus a sly grin, placing an impenetrable charm on the porch, making it impossible for any passerby to see or anything inside.

As soon as Gellert had downed his drink, he pulled Albus in for a proper snog.  Albus eagerly responded, fitting his lips to Gellert’s where they belonged.  His lover tasted of fire and ambition, an intoxicating combination.  Their tongues tangled, and Albus gave himself over to the heady bliss.  At this moment, Albus would do anything Gellert asked.   In the back of his mind, Albus thought that probably wasn’t a smart thing, but he didn’t care.   He was in love and that’s all that mattered.

He still couldn’t believe that someone so beautiful and talented as Gellert would want him.   Sure they were intellectually matched, but Gellert was risking it all to be with Albus.  That made Gellert all the more attractive, the forbidden aspect of their fledgling relationship adding more fuel to the fire that burned between them.  
  
Albus whimpered as Gellert’s wandering hands brushed over his crotch. “Mmm, Gellert…”  Albus sighed, bucking into the touch.  Then he remembered something important. “Wait, stop.”

His lover reluctantly pulled away.  “You really want me to stop?”  Gellert smirked, looking down at the tent in Albus’ pants.  “This says otherwise.”

 “I have to send an owl to my brother or else he will come looking for me,” Albus reminded him.  “We can't have him find us like this."  
  
"What if I want him to see us like this?"  Gellert challenged.  “Would that be so horrible?”  
  
"We can't!" Albus cried, alarmed now, all traces of arousal gone.  "I know my brother.  He would turn us in to the ministry in a second.  He doesn’t understand the concept of love between men."  
  
Gellert let out a slow sigh, running his fingers through his blonde locks.  "I know.  I just wish we could tell someone - _anyone_.  I hate having to keep you a secret."  
  
"I know," said Albus.  "But I can't lose you.  We must be careful."  Albus scribbled a quick note on a spare piece of parchment, then handed it to his owl after gently ruffling its feathers.  "Here, Snowy.  Take this to Aberforth."  
  
"Snowy?" Gellert guffawed.  "Real creative name there, Albus."  
  
They both watched as the owl took off through the open window.  
  
"Aberforth named Snowy when he was ten," Albus chuckled in spite of himself, closing the window with his wand.  "He always was a simple boy.  In fact-”  
  
“Albus, really.”  Gellert turned Albus’ face back towards his own.  "Why are we still talking about your brother when we could be..."  
  
Albus pounced on Gellert, climbing on top him.  He couldn't even wait for them to go upstairs to Gellert's bedroom.  Clothes came flying off at alarming speed.  They made love right there on the scratchy carpet, which gave Albus rug burn, but it had been worth it.  The primal need that had encircled both of them brought Albus a pleasure he'd never experienced with anyone besides Gellert.  
  
After they bathed in the afterglow, they trudged up to Gellert's bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms, satisfied and content.  
  
.~.  
  
"Ahhh!  No, please, stop!"  
  
Albus woke with a start.  He tried to get his bearings but found he wasn't in his bedroom.  Albus felt around for his wand, which was on the table next to the bed.  “Lumos!”  He croaked, his voice hoarse from sleep.   Once the light illuminated the room, Albus was reminded of his surroundings.   He’d spent the night in Gellert’s bedroom.  It had been Gellert's scream that he'd heard.  

Gellert was sitting up, his forehead dripping with sweat.   Albus immediately assumed his lover had had a nightmare.      
  
"Hey, hey, love, it was just a dream." Albus soothed.  “Gellert, calm yourself.  You’re safe here with me.”  
  
"So many people died!"  Gellert shook in place, rocking back and forth, his hands over his ears. 

Albus wrapped his body around his boyfriend, who couldn't stop hyperventilating.  "Gellert, look at me,” Albus said sternly, causing his lover to focus on Albus. "Settle."  
  
"I can't!"  Gellert had a wild look in his eyes, one that made Albus feel uneasy.  
  
"Yes, you can.  Breathe with me and hold my hand."  Albus synchronized their breathing with just a hint of magic as Gellert squeezed his hand so tightly Albus had to wince. 

After a few minutes of this, Gellert's breathing slowly returned to normal and Albus' hand regained feeling.  
  
"Thanks," Gellert whispered, his face burning with shame.  "I hate that you had to see me at my weakest.”

“No, love, you’re not weak,” Albus reassured him.  “Nightmares can happen to anyone.”

“I didn't mean to go to pieces - it just felt so real.”

“Yes, nightmares can feel real, but they’re just a figment of your imagination.”

Gellert sighed.  “Albus, it wasn’t a nightmare.  What I just Saw will be real.  Our future in ruins, Albus.  There was so much death!"  He shuddered.   
  
"Are you sure?” Albus pressed.  “How can you tell it was a true vision?"  
  
"My forehead hurts, right in the center of my brow where my third eye, my inner eye is.  My temples are pounding too.”  Gellert winced, clutching the sides of his forehead.  “That only happens during my visions.  Please Albus, you have to believe me."  
  
Albus nodded.  "I believe you," he said, knowing that Gellert desperately needed reassurance that he wasn't crazy.  "What did you See, love?  Tell me," Albus coaxed.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should." Gellert gazed sadly at Albus.  "This isn't your burden to bear, darling.  Perhaps it's better that you don't know."  
  
"That's not how this relationship works.  I will gladly share this burden with you," Albus insisted, pulling Gellert’s hands away from his temples.  Albus gently rubbed Gellert’s temples, causing him to sigh in relief.  "Please, Gellert.  Let me help."  
  
Gellert sighed.  "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."  He took a deep breath, ready to relive his vision for Albus.

"It was a war to end all wars.  Muggle armored killing machines ravaged the land.  They moved slowly but they had the capability to shoot people at long distances.  They even had some sort of flying machine, it looked like a bird with wheels about the size of a thestral.  They flew the machines and shot at each other.  Once the flying machines were hit, they fell from the sky and crashed below, instantly killing the operator.  It was horrifying!  Such widespread destruction."  Gellert trembled in Albus' arms.  
  
"Shh, love, it was only muggles," Albus reminded him, still massaging Gellert’s aching temples.  "By killing each other, they're really doing us a favor.  Less of them to worry about."  
  
"No, it wasn't only muggles - many wizards and witches were killed too," Gellert's voice hitched.  "Someone snitched to the muggles about the existence of our world.  As a result, several wizarding villages were obliterated by bombs.  As a result, wizards and witches and their children were displaced from their homes.  Our kind was rounded up by the muggles and corralled in camps.  The muggles snapped our wands so we had no way to defend ourselves.  They eventually took the women and children from the men, who were forced to fight at the front."  
  
"What else?"  Albus ran his fingers through Gellert's sweaty golden curls.  
  
"The weapons, Albus!"  Gellert shivered.  "Guns that fired round after round of bullets.  Poisonous gas that could blind someone if they were exposed long enough.  The constant barrage of the guns and bombs, causing partial deafness or ringing in one’s ears.  Muggles fighting on both sides of a trench, trying to gain ground.  In battle, many men lost arms or legs.  Bodies flew everywhere, the explosions tore open the very earth.  The carnage was more extensive than anything we've experienced before in a muggle war."  
  
"That sounds terrifying."  Albus couldn't worry about the impending war right now - he just concentrated on helping Gellert.  
  
"This is what will happen if we don't interfere.  We _must_ eliminate the statute of secrecy!”  Gellert exclaimed, his eyes blazing with determination.  “It's the only way that we can stop this war."  
  
"Not all your visions come true," Albus pointed out.  "Perhaps this one is only one of many possible futures."  
  
"I don't think so.  Not this time when it was so vivid, so specific.”  Gellert insisted.  “I think this one is unavoidable, unless something drastically changes."  
  
Albus looked thoughtfully at his lover.  "Do you know what year it was when the war started?"  
  
Gellert shook his head.  "I didn’t see any indication."  
  
"It can't be that soon," Albus rationalized.  "I think we would've heard about it if the muggles had invented a flying machine.  We have time to stop this war, Gellert.  Our future is not written in stone, no matter what you Saw."  
  
"But what if we can't stop it?  The world sees us as kids, Albus.  What if we don't gain enough support for our cause?"  
  
"I don't know," Albus said quietly.  "We'll think of something."  
  
"This is why you need to practice your wandless magic," Gellert reminded him.  "You must be able to defend yourself if a wand isn't readily available."  
  
"Aright, we can practice tomorrow," Albus promised.  “Please don’t obsess over this, Gellert.  It won’t help anything.”  
  
"I won't let the muggles take you from me," Gellert whispered.  "If that happened, I'd snap.  Merlin help those people that separated us.  The Cruciatus curse would be too good for them.”

“You can’t think like that, Gellert.  Even if this war happened, you and me would be alright," said Albus.  "We'd go into hiding, come up with a plan to overthrow the muggles.  They'd never take us alive, even if they snapped our wands.  We're too powerful."  
  
"In a way, we're already in hiding."  Gellert shook his head in disgust.  "We need to reshape the world, Albus.  For freedom and for love.  Then everyone will accept us being together.  We'll make certain of it."  
  
"If anyone can do this, Gellert, you can.  You're very persuasive.  You landed me, didn't you?"  
  
Gellert smiled at the memory of when they first met.  “I remember it like it was yesterday.  It was my first time visiting Diagon Alley, so naturally I headed for the bookshop.  You were standing there in the fiction section of Flourish and Blotts, holding a book about the Deathly Hallows.  I couldn’t believe my luck that this gorgeous young wizard might share my interest in the Hallows.   Then you looked up at me, and our lives have never been the same.”

“It was the best day of my life,” Albus said quietly.  “I treasure every day spent with you.”

“Yes,” Gellert agreed, giving Albus a tiny smirk.  “I’m ever grateful that I ensnared you.  You’re exactly what I needed, Albus Dumbledore.”

Albus and Gellert kissed and chatted for another hour before they finally settled back down to sleep. 

  
.~.  
  
The next morning, Albus kissed Gellert on his forehead and quietly left, leaving his lover to sleep in.  The eldest Dumbledore wondered if, someday, he and Gellert will move in together, remaining true against all odds.  Albus shook himself, not willing to dwell on the possible future.  He had a job to do this morning, to start collecting research about the impending muggle war. 

Instead of returning home and facing Aberforth’s wrath, Albus took a side trip to Godric’s Hollow’s only café, the Newt’s Eye.  The moment he stepped inside, a strong aroma of earl grey tea assaulted his nose, but he was not there for refreshments.  Albus was drawn to a shelf next to the counter.  He found several free copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly._ When the attendant behind the counter had served the last customer, Albus asked her if they carried any muggle newspapers. 

The attendant nodded, although she claimed that hardly anyone was interested in them.  Albus was given all sorts of choices and he idly flipped through them, not exactly sure what he was looking for.  Then he came upon a front page from a newspaper in the states that raptly caught his attention.  Two brothers from North Carolina had constructed a flying machine but all test flights had failed.  The article claimed the men were determined to continue their tests until they succeeded.   
  
The newspaper slipped out of Albus' shaking hands and fell to the floor.

 

.~.

The End

 

A/N:  Thanks so much for comments and kudos!  I don’t know a ton about World War I but I think I described it enough.   I figured if Grindelwald would See WWII, he would’ve had a premonition about WWI as well.


End file.
